


Destination Home

by jiho



Series: Super Junior drabbles [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae wants to go to Mokpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Home

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://fyukjae.tumblr.com/post/51395701926/au-meme-eunhae-as-travelling-photographers).

”Mokpo?” he asks and looks at Hyukjae, eyes wide with disbelief that does not quite cover the curiosity hidden in them. The other shrugs, his gaze still on their newly printed photos.

“You grew up there, but we met in Seoul and you have never…” he trails off, a shy smile gracing his lips. Donghae returns the smile. It’s funny, he thinks, that they have travelled across the continent, across the ocean, visited the most exciting and exotic cities he can think of, but Hyukjae wants to visit Mokpo. Little fisher city Mokpo.

“Okay then,” he says amused, “let’s go Mokpo.” Hyukjae’s smile widens, teeth and gums showing, eyes crescending, the skin crinkling at the corners.

He forces himself to look away, bows his head so that his eyes fall onto the glossy paper in his own hands.

The photos in his hands are so vivid, beautiful colours inked into the fine paper, warm and bright. There are streetlights in green, yellow, red and white, illuminating the dark streets on one photo, but a burning sunset that colours another, streaks of something that is too bright for the lenses to capture that escapes through the maze of skyscrapers, splitting the sky in two. He turns yet another set of photos in his hands, watching the landscapes change from urban cities to modest masses of sand stretching, untouched and wild, sculpted by the blow of the wind.

Donghae wonders how the photos in Mokpo will come out, wonders if they will turn out pale blue and grey, like he remembers the city to be. He looks over at Hyukjae, who is clad in light blue jeans and a sweater that must be at least two sizes too big for him, stripes and triangles knitted into a pattern in too many colours to list. He smiles and thinks to himself that Hyukjae, surely, will paint the humble city with life.  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during my english exam, because i finished before time, but didn't want to leave, so i gave myself a break to write a bit.  
> i actually like this one tbh ;;


End file.
